All Grown Up
by blessedwhitelady
Summary: Ash and Misty are all grown up, but not together...why? You'll see what happend and what will happen between the two.
1. You're who???

Disclaimer-I don't own the people, but I do own the story.

Author's Note-There is a song in this story. Please read it, because later on the story will be clearer if you do. Oh yeah, the song is from the soundtrack Pokemon: The First Movie.

~~~

"We're over, Misty," he said. "What? Why?" A shocked Misty said. 

They were sitting in the PokePub, at a small, two-person table. The time was about 1:45pm, but it was still fairly dark inside. "There's just some stuff I need to figure out, Misty, and I don't think I can be a very good boyfriend at the moment," he said slowly. "I understand," she said softly. 

They sat there for a while, not saying anything. "I have to go now, Misty," he said. "O-okay," she said sadly. They both stood up, and held each other in a tight hug. "I will be back, Misty," he said, and ran out of the dark pub into the bright sunlight, not looking back. "Why are guys always running out on me?" she said softly, standing in silent tears. Then she sat down slowly.

It was kareoke night at the pub, and a brown-haired woman was on the stage singing "This is Me" by Dream. "I think I'll try out a new song." She said. Misty walked up to the bartender and asked to see the list of songs. She was flipping through the "New Releases" pages when a certain song caught her eye. "Catch Me if You Can" by Misty. 'Wow, I can't believe that they have my song on here already!!!' she thought to herself, 'My single just came out last week!'. 

"Oh, but I need a guy to sing my song," she whispered to herself. "Oh well, I think I'll be able to sing it by myself." 

Misty went back up to the bartender and told him she wanted to sing this song, and the bartender told her "Ok, you'll be next. When she's done, just go on the stage and wait for the music to start." "Ok, thanks!" Misty said happily. She already knew what to do, but she was glad he explained it to her, because that meant he didn't know who she was and Misty didn't want to be that much of a famous singer yet, even though she had a semi-famous single out.

The brown-haired lady stopped singing and the music faded. "I'm up," Misty said to herself. She walked up on the stage and looked out into the crowd. She loved it here. This was the place Misty belonged, on the stage. She had a beautiful singing voice, and had a few fans, because her single was on the top 100 songs. 

The music started. She was a little nervous, but her voice came to her.

Misty - "Oh, come on try to catch me.

Oh, catch me if you can.

Oh, come on try to catch me.

Oh, catch me if you can."

Misty - "Look out it's time the world was ready for,

A new thing, It's time I got I got ahead.

Get back! Nothings gonna stop me, and I,

I won't quit 'til I'm sittin' on the top."

The pub's door opened, and a tall, black-haired man in early twenties walks in. He looks around and sees Misty (long legs and long red hair). The man, recognizing the song, (and its missing male part) runs up to the stage and winks to Misty while she is still singing.

Misty & Stranger -"I never give up when the going gets rough.

I know I'm gonna make it through.

To just try will never be enough.

I'll show you there's nothing that I can't do."

Misty - "Oh, come on try to catch me.

Oh, catch me if you can.

Oh, come on try to catch me.

Oh, catch me if you can."

Stranger - "Come on, come on, catch me now, catch me pokemon.

Can you come on catch me can you now? You can't catch me anyhow."

Misty – "Get up, let's see what you're made of.

Bring it on, you know I'm not afraid.

There's no way that you can slow me down now.

It's time to show you what I'm all about."

Misty & Stranger - "I never give up when the going gets rough."

I know I'm gonna make it through.

To just try will never be enough.

I'll show you there's nothing that I can't do."

(2x) Misty - "Oh, come on try to catch me.

Oh, catch me if you can.

Oh, come on try to catch me.

Oh, catch me if you can."

Misty - "It's so close, I can almost taste it (stranger - taste it).

There's no way I'll look back. It's so hard (stranger - so hard),

But stopping's not an option.

Misty & Stranger - "I'm gonna keep on, 'cause I believe in"

Misty - "Meeeeeeeeeeee…."

(4x) Stranger - "Come on, come on, catch me now, catch me pokemon.

Can you come on catch me can you now? You can't catch me anyhow.

(4x) Misty - "Oh, come on try to catch me.

Oh, catch me if you can.

Oh, come on try to catch me.

Oh, catch me if you can."

Misty - Giggles

(End of song)

The few people that were in the Pub burst out in applause. Misty grabbed the strangers' hand and bowed, with him following suit. They both stood back up and walked to the table Misty was sitting at. "Thank you!" she said, "You came just in time!" "I know, it was lucky of me. Hey, can I buy you a drink?" he asked. "Sure, I'll take a Coke. I don't drink alcohol." Misty said, making a sour face. "Oh, me either. I really don't like the taste," said the stranger.

He walked over to the bartender and ordered two Cokes. He brought them back and gave one to Misty. "Thanks," she said happily, and took a drink. "Oh, by the way, my name's Ash Ketchum." Ash said. Misty was taking another drink of her soda when he said this, and she spat it all over his face. "Oh my God, Ash. I'm sooooo sorry!" She got a napkin and started to wipe the soda off his face. "Ash, I can't believe it's you!" Misty said shocked, while Ash looked at her funny. "It's me Ash, it's Misty." Ash grabbed Mistys hand (the one that's still cleaning his face). "Oh my God, Misty. It can't be you. You got so, so tall…a-and pretty." Ash said, almost in a whisper. "Look who's talking," Misty said, taking her hand off his face. "Look how big you got Ash, and very handsome, too." Misty said, shyly. "Well, I would hope so!" said Ash, "I mean, it's been 10 years since we've seen each other!" "Yes, it has," said Misty softly.

To be continued…

Well…I have to say…I think that was pretty good…but please review and tell me what **you** thought!


	2. Goodbye for now..

Disclaimer-I don't own the people, but I do own the story.

Author's Note-There is a song in this chapter. You don't have to read it, because it's only how Misty is feeling. Oh yeah, the song is from the soundtrack Pokemon: The First Movie.

~~~

~ Flashback from the last time Ash and Misty were together ~

It was a bright, sunny afternoon. They were sitting on a park bench, and in front of them was on open meadow. "Perfect day," 14 year old Misty said. "Yeah," said 13 year old Ash sadly. They looked at each other and started to laugh.

This was the day they were to their separate ways. They only had about a half an hour left until Ash had to go. He had signed up to go to a pokemon training center. It was on a secret island, and the only way to get there was by the special boat that they provided. The ship was in walking distance, only about five minutes away.

Ash had said that he wasn't strong enough to win the next league he joined, and that beating the Johto League was pure luck. "Ash, you're a wonderful pokemon trainer. You beat Johto because of that." Misty had told him so many times before, but he would never believe her.

Because Ash was going to leave, and Misty couldn't go with him, she decided to go and help out her sisters at the Cerulean City Pokemon Gym. "It's to go now anyways," she told Ash. "I mean, I've spent every night with you for the past three years…" "I know Misty, and I'm sorry about that." Ash said sadly. "What are you sorry for? I loved every minute of it." Said Misty happily.

Suddenly Misty stood up and tagged Ash. "Catch me if you can!!!" she shouted, while running straight ahead. Ash quickly got up and started to run after her. He had gotten faster over the years; probably because of all the running he had to do. Always having to get Pikachu back from Team Rocket and all. Because Ash was so fast, he caught up with Misty in no time at all, even though she did get a head start.

She was still running when Ash jumped and pinned her to the ground, so now he was laying right on top of her. "Caught you," he said happily. She was smiling and looking straight into his eyes. Ash took one look at those beautiful aqua-blue eyes and wanted to tell her just how much he loved her. But instead, he leaned down and kissed her right on the lips. At first, she was totally surprised. But then, she got over the shock, and kissed him back!!! They kissed so passionately that it seemed that this was there last day to live.

Finally, after they broke the kiss, Ash opened his eyes. Misty had her eyes open too, but tears were flooding her eyes, and rolling down the sides of her face.

'She's so beautiful' he thought. 'And now I'm going to lose her.' Ash had to fight back his own tears. He was still looking at Misty, and even though she was crying, she still looked like she came straight from Heaven.

"What's wrong, Misty?" Ash asked sweetly. "You have to promise me something, Ash. You have to promise me we'll see each other again." Misty said. "I promise," Ash said softly, "I promise."

Ash finally rolled off Misty and they just lay there a while, looking up at the clouds. Misty had finally stopped crying when Ash's watch had beeped, which meant it was time for him to go.

They both stood up, and locked in a tight hug that lasted for over a minute. "You'd better keep your promise, Ash Kethum!" Misty said. "I will be back, Misty, don't worry." Ash said. "Goodbye Ash," said Misty gloomily. "Goodbye Misty, until next time." Ash said, and turned around and ran.

Misty fell to the ground in tears; wishing and hoping her love would come back to her. There was a song that explained all of what she was feeling. It's called "If Only Tears Could Bring you Back."

How will I start, tomorrow without you here? Who's heart will guide me, when all the answers disappear?

Is it too late? Are you too far gone to stay? This one's forever, should never have to go away.

What will I do? You know I'm only half without you? How will I make it through?

If only tears could bring you back to me. If only love could find a way. What I would do, what I would give if you returned to me someday, somehow, someway. If my tears could bring you back to me.

I'd cry you an ocean, if you'd sail on home again. Wings of emotion will carry you, I know they can.

Just light will guide you, and your heart will chart the course. Soon you'll be drifting into the arms of your true north.

Look in my eyes, and you will see a million tears have gone by, and still they're not dry.

If only tears could bring you back to me. If only love could find a way. What I would do, what I would give if you returned to me someday somehow, someway. If my tears could bring you back to me.

I hold you close, and shout the words I only whispered before. For one more chance, for one last dance. There's nothing that I would not give and more.

If only tears could bring you back to me. If only love could find a way. What I would do, what I would give if you returned to me someday, somehow, someway. If my tears could bring you back to me.

(End of song)

To be continued…

Dear me, that took a long time, but I think it was worth it. Please review!!! Next chapter coming soon!!!


End file.
